Always, After The Storm
by AdoredCastle
Summary: **SPOILERS For 4x23 and 5x01*** My take on the ending of Always and The Promo for After the Storm.


Kate stood at his door hand raised to knock, her wet clothes sticking to her as droplets fell from her hair. She stood there nervous not knowing how Rick would act after the way they left things. She knocked and waited as she heard footsteps coming towards the big door. Rick opens the door to see her standing there.

"Beckett, What do you want?"

"You" She whispered as she kissed him.

"I'm so sorry, Castle. I'm so sorry. I'm So sorry. She whispered between kissing him.

"What happened?", He asked pushing her away.

"He got away and I didn't care. I almost died and All I could think about way you, I just want you." Kate exclaimed as she moved closer to kiss him again.

Rick stood there listening to what she was saying. When she went to kiss him, He slammed her against the door and kissed her with everything he had. He proceeded to kiss her as he moved down to the nape of her neck, causing her to moan. Kate then starts kissing his neck, making her way up to his ear then to his mouth again.

They both release to get much needed air. She takes his hand and squeezes it. Rick leads her to his bedroom.

In his bedroom, He stands there and holds onto a shivering Kate.

"Kate, You need to get out of these clothes before you catch a cold." He mumbled against her shoulder.

"Rick, just give me your shirt for now." She whispers against his lips as she is unbuttoning it slowly, dragging her palms as she goes.

Once, all the buttons are released, He helps her out of her clothes enjoying the view. Rick scraps his hands across her sides as he pulls her shirt over her head.

She moans and shrinks as he tickles an unknown spot on her side just above her breast. She turns towards him with a little blush.

"Why Kate, I didn't know you were ticklish" Rick smiles as he makes the comment. She knew he was planning something but right now she didn't care. She wanted to be in his arms, his warmth.

She pulls him closer and puts her long arms around his neck and kisses him softly. He kisses her slowly as his hands fall to the small of her back. He walks her to the edge of his bed and gently eased her down onto the soft sheets. She breathes in his scent as he moves to nibble on her neck.

They made love a few more times that night. Each time it felt like a dream that neither of them wanted to wake up from.

Kate woke up early as she always does, this time not familiar with where she was. She felt something move around her waist, looked down and it was his arm. Rick's arm. She layed there for a few moments dragging her fingers up and down his arm. She had a smirk on her face as he didn't wake up. She wiggled her way out from under his arm. She stood by the door and just looked at him. In awe that he took care of her last night. She eventually made her way to the kitchen as no one else was home.

Rick woke up and smelled her scent on the pillows next time him. He heard noises in the kitchen and was going to get up to go see what it was, But a figure came into his view. It was her, wearing his white dress shirt.

"Well Good morning, Detective Beckett." Rick comments as she hands him his coffee.

"Good Morning" She replies with a smile.

Rick set his coffee down on the nightstand and moves towards her. She sets her coffee down as well. He slides his hand into her curly locks and kisses her. She relaxes into him and wraps her arms around his neck. They proceed to make out like teenagers until Kate needs air and she sits up. She smiles at him as she reaches for her coffee. He grabs his and scoots over where she can lay against the headboard of his bed also. Kate interlaced her fingers with his free hand on the bed.

"So it wasn't a dream?" Castle exclaimed

"No, Rick this was definitely not a dream. I finally realized that I cannot live without you. I tried and I almost died. I realized that when I was hanging on the edge of the roof, that I made a mistake, that this time you weren't there to save me." Rick Gasped but let her continue. "When I was hanging by my fingertips, I heard you call for me, but then ryan pulled me up and you weren't there. I had lost you forever. That I had let you walk out because I was too selfish to admit that I love you."

"Kate, I will be here Always. I love you" Rick whispered as he lent into kiss her. 


End file.
